The Leadership Core provides the overall context for the translational activities of the SPORE and builds on established interdisciplinary collaborations. Dr. Porter and Dr. Cheever, Co-PIs of the SPORE, will co-direct the Core and lead an Executive Committee (EC), composed of all Project and Core leaders and breast cancer patient advocates, primarily responsible for overall planning and evaluation. The EC will be advised on scientific direction, planning and evaluation of the translational progress of SPORE projects and activities by both an External Advisory Board (EAB), which includes three national SPORE leaders, and an Internal Advisory Board (lAB), which include two SPORE leaders. To maintain a high degree of translational research focus to all SPORE activities, the EC will meet and interact regularly with the SPORE Career Development Program (CDP) and Developmental Research Program (DRP) committees, and the SPORE Statistical Working Group (SWG). The aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1. Provide oversight of all SPORE activities to meet the scientific and administrative needs of the individual research projects and cores 2. In consultation with EAB members, integrate new projects into the SPORE 3. Provide an organizational structure within the FHCRC/UW Cancer Consortium (Consortium), which a. promotes interaction between interdisciplinary investigators, in and outside of the SPORE b. evaluates progress towards translational goals c. encourages, selects and guides new research and developmental projects d. provides career mentorshlp and entry of women and minorities into the field of breast cancer research 4. Promote SPORE-SPORE interactions, within and outside the Consortium 5. Provide fiscal management of grant funds and records in compliance with all regulations and requirements, including Radiation Safety, Animal Care, and Protection of Human Subjects 6. Communicate and consult with NCI project officers and staff in preparation of required progress reports, publications and regulatory documents